


Sweetie

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't tag so bye, Seed bois are trying to be normal but literally cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Of course I'm using Melanie Martinez references from mad hatter. I'm not original.
Relationships: John Seed/ Fem! Dep
Kudos: 3





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm using Melanie Martinez references from mad hatter. I'm not original.

John

She couldn't remember a thing, she felt as if she was under water, she couldn't breath and had a cold liquid going up her nose. She soon opened her eyes to John Seed Holding her under water, she looked up at him with shock and anger in her eyes. As soon as he lifted her up she could see no one else was around, just John Seed. Her arms weren't tied and she didn't have a ripped shirt so this was hopefully a good sign.

"I see you have finally come to your senses dep"

"Why"

"Why what my dear"

"Why do you do this shit?"

"Someone had to do it, I'm the only baptist around her for miles"

He said so smugly, like he was better than anyone.

"Who gives a shit, I'm wanting to know why your always kidnapping me."

"You refuse to say yes, so this must be the only way. The only way to make you confess your sins against the father."

She just rolled her eyes and ringed out her flannel,  
not caring that John was behind her.  
The man ripped shirts half the time

"I'm staying the night"

"Your resistance by-"

"Blah blah blah, I don't give a shit. I want to. It's the least you could do for kidnapping me yet again. It's like I can't get a good nights sleep around here, the only time I ever sleep is sleeping on sharks couch, or sleeping while full of bliss. And can I get a proper damn drink around here? Like for christs sake, you can't keep taking over brewery's. I'm kinda getting sick of drinking shitty ass party liquor."

John looked at her in shock and amusement.

"Dep I'm flattered. Usually you're trying to get away from me, now your trying so sleep in the same house as me? Did I inject you with to much bliss?" He teased

"No I'm perfectly fine, I'm just getting what I deserve"

She said as she turned away from him and started walking from the river up to the ranch, as John followed behind her.


End file.
